


Finna Nut 3: Nut of the Patriots

by Yosu



Series: Finna Nut: A Series of Unfortunut Events [3]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Gay Smut, M/M, degradation kink, ritsu calls takano an idiot and takano gets hard: the fanfiction for small children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu
Summary: finna nut but this time its actual fucking nostalgia and not saga x oda (soda??)oh and takano likes being called a big dummy head lol(alt title is: 10 years. but thats lame and finna nut 3 is funnier)





	Finna Nut 3: Nut of the Patriots

**Author's Note:**

> listened to neil cicierega while writing this.  
> that was a trip.  
> neil's best song is wow wow and if you tell me otherwise ill yiff you.  
> but what am i saying they're all good lol

~~**\---** ~~

It's been 10 years.

It's been 10 years of Masamune not seeing Ritsu --  _of not seeing cute little Oda Ritsu,_ and honestly, it surprised him at first.

That sardonic noobie -- with jaded green eyes and a cruel tone. Nothing like the timid, shy wallflower of high school. Of course, this  _Onodera_ reminded him of  _someone_ \-- almost a weird deja vu.

It doesn't click at first, until Kisa starts asking Onodera about manga -- and jeez, it proves that Kisa is just nosy as he first came in. That guy clearly had some issues.

"Uwah, Ricchan!" Kisa whines. "Are you seriously  _reading all of that_!?" 

Onodera plops down something around 80 to 90 volumes of manga -- Girls' Master, Coco Kiss, Fruit Basket -- onto his desk. "Yeah." Onodera calmly responds. "I've basically read half my library back in high school -- so 90 books is nothing!" He jokes with the baby-faced editor.

_Half his highschool library -- half his highschool library?_

And it clicks.

Cute Oda Ritsu -- who round house kicked him for zero reason -- was now Onodera Ritsu (parents must've divorced, similar to him), suddenly back in his world. Ultimately, Ritsu is a different person from the past, that much is obvious. 

But he's back.

And Masamune doesn't know how to respond.

~~**\---** ~~

Onodera is a surprisingly dedicated worker. Despite never reading manga (well,  _kinda?_ He read the manga last night according to Kisa), he's adapted to the medium.

And Masamune couldn't be happier.

After an all-nighter with Masamune's author -- Satou, and once they're done, Onodera slumps to the lobby coach, exhausted. Masamune finds it cute.

"Ugh," Onodera groaned. "I'm glad we made on time..." 

Masamune laughs, looking at Onodera -- "You really helped a lot." Masamune compliments. 

Onodera perks his head up, clearly quite sleepy. "Huh?"  
  
"Satou doesn't usually get that hysterical," Masamune explains. "But things were really rushed this time, so she was probably confused." He smiled at his former kouhai - the former  _Oda Ritsu_ _, his shy stalker._ "She seemed to recover after you cheered her up."  
  
"No, I..." Ritsu blushed -- the same pink blush of ten years ago, and Masamune is falling in love all over again -- and looked at the ground. "I really apologize for that. I wish I could've said more encouraging things, but I just blurted out what was on my mind when the time called for it..."

 _Blurted it out? Similar to his confession ten years ago,_ Masamune thinks. When he thought about it,  _nothing really changed._

"Blurted it out, huh..." Masamune hands Onodera coffee, one from the vending machine, "Good work."

~~\---~~

_Saga Masamune_.

Dammit, even saying that name hurt. The surname of father that wasn't his, the surname of the family that left him to drown.

The only good memory from that time was meeting Od-- well,  _Onodera_ Ritsu.

Onodera's parents divorced too.

~~\---~~

Being alone with Onodera -- especially in the elevator. It's just so nice to  _see_ him.  
  
And it's early enough for Masamune to tease.

"Shouldn't you say ' _good morning_ ' to your superior?" Masamune begins. "Or maybe ' _good morning, I love you_ '?"   
  
"Idiot. As if I'd say that." Onodera -- well, at this point, Masamune may as well just refer to his kouhai as  _Ritsu_ \-- replies curtly, blushing. 

After the incident in the lobby (making Ritsu remember their relationship in highschool), his cute little kouhai was now a  _venomous_ tsundere.

And for some  _surreal_ reason, Masamune finds this hot.  
  
(Which he finds weird, Ritsu is curvy and much older now -- probably much more attractive ~~maybe even~~ ~~sexy?~~ than his 15 year old self. But it's Ritsu's tsun-tsun nature that he finds attractive.)

"Sure." Masamune responds nonchalantly. Ritsu, just like the Ritsu of the past, keeps his emotions on his sleeve.

~~\---~~

"You--" Ritsu gasps. And it's cute, considering Masamune is jacking him off. Which, Ritsu responds with absolutely _lewd_ but _cute_ faces. "You  _pervert_ \--" He chastises, cutting off into a high moan.

Masamune remembers something Yoshiyuki-san said about Ritsu -- _he's definitely_ _someone who hates having his feathers rustled._

Masamune quickly rubs and fondles Ritsu's dick --  _and Ritsu is just too cute about it._ Gasping, moaning, mewling (mewling? Was that even a way to _describe_ a sound?) in pleasure 

Ritsu's face is flushed pink, his breathing labored and rasped. "Masamune, you--" The brunet gags on whatever -- air, maybe? -- and his body goes rigid, cumming in Masamune's hand. 

Ritsu seems to take a moment to breath and collect himself. "You're such a pervert..."

And Masamune found that  _really_ hot.

~~\---~~

Having sex with older Ritsu is thrilling, who was just as tight as he was 10 years ago.

And he's just too damn _cute_. Cute faces, cute noise... well, wouldn't they be  _erotic_ noises?

"I--" Ritsu gasped, nails jabbing into Masamune. The brunet shudders, gasping as he (Masamune) thrusting into. "I can't believe this, you idio--" And Ritsu trails off into a moan.

Masamune nearly cums right there and then. He doesn't know exactly  _why._ (Maybe he's into being called an idiot?)

God, what a weird thing to be aroused by.

~~\---~~

"What?" Ritsu asks, almost confused -- or maybe he's stunned. 

Masamune sighs. And he blushes, which is strange considering how  _blunt_ he is most of the time. "I like it when you insult me." He repeats, looking Ritsu dead in the eye. "I think I might be into that. Or maybe it's just you I like hearing it from."

Ritsu blushes, most certainly stunned this time. "I..." He stumbles. "...You certainly are a pervert, Takano-san."

 ~~\---~~  

**Author's Note:**

> What are you, some kind of virgin? Now call me a big stupid head, Ritsu.


End file.
